I'll Always Have Your Back
by GONEiam
Summary: Catherine and Grissom wake up in a predicament, will it force them to admit their feelings for one another or will they continue ignoring it? I suck at summaries, but please give it a shot! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I always thought that Grissom and Catherine should of gotten together; they do make such a great couple and have a great chemistry, on set and off set. Anyhow, I just thought this would make a great story, I have a lot of ideas concerning those two!**

* * *

Catherine woke up with her head pounding. She tried to remember what she had done the previous night; she went out with drinks with Grissom and that's all she remembered. She tried moving but an arm was holding her protectively. Her eyes flew open and she looked behind her, straight at none other than Gil Grissom.

He was snoring softly, holding her protectively against him, nuzzling her neck. She gasped and looked under the covers; she was wearing nothing but the her bra and panties, he was wearing nothing but briefs. Catherine closed her eyes and thought hard of what had happened the previous night but nothing came to her. She tried to get out of his grip but he tightened his arm around her.

After a few failed attempts she rested her head against the pillow. She was now completely against him and could feel him hard behind her. She closed her eyes and groaned with frustration. She needed to get out of bed and quick but he wasn't letting her. The phone on her bedside table made her jump. She remained still as she felt him move behind her, he was finally waking up. ''Sara. Honey, please turn that off'' he said against her neck with a kiss.

With a regretful sigh, Catherine shook him off of her. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Catherine looked at him with a concerned look while trying to hide herself. Grissom swore and got out of bed, looking for his clothes. ''What the hell happened last night?'' he asked loudly. Catherine could feel the anger coming off of him, ''I don't know'' she whispered, her heart slowly breaking. ''Alright, we forget about this. Nothing happened'' he said as he buttoned up his shirt. Catherine could only nod her head, she was embarrassed but also incredibly sad. He left without another glance at her, or another look.

She loved him, with all her might. Why? She didn't know. Grissom was ignorant when it came to relationships, and always walked with caution when it came to personal things. He was loyal and passionate in what he believed in, but she didn't know if it would transfer to his love life; he was a workaholic and married to his job after all. What hurt her the most though, was the name he had whispered before kissing her neck. She suspected he had feelings for the other female member of the team, but she had hoped it wasn't true. Today proved that she suspected right, and that was what hurt her the most. She loved that she had awakened with him in her bed, she hated that she didn't remember how they got there, and hated to wake him up. She panicked a little when she woke up due to the fact she dreamed of him on a nightly basis and also because she wanted their first time to be something she remembered. She looked at herself in the mirror, 'I will not let him get to me' she told herself, 'I will act as if nothing is wrong. As if nothing ever happened!' She just wished her heart understood what she kept telling herself.

CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI*CSI

Catherine was going through reports when he came in. He closed the door and sat down in front of her. She had looked over her glasses to see who was at the door but then returned to her reports. He wanted her to forget the whole thing and she would as best as she could, even though she knew she'd dream of him. He simply sat there, observing her, not talking or moving.

After a few minutes, Catherine sighed deeply and without lifting her head up she snapped at him, ''is there a reason as to why your staring at me?'' He raised an eyebrow, not suspecting she would be cold with him, ''I'm just waiting for you to finish so we could talk'' he answered. She shook her head, ''there's nothing to talk about'' she answered back, coldly. Grissom reached over and stopped her hand, ''Catherine. We need to talk'' he said gravely before removing his hand.

Catherine put down her pen and looked at him, waiting. ''About this morning -'' he started but she cut him off, ''this morning? No idea what you're talking about'' she said. He looked at her with a dumb expression, not understanding what she was saying but decided to continue, ''I know I was harsh but I didn't mean to. I freaked out. I don't want to lose your friendship and sleeping with you would surely have strained our friendship'' he explained, ignoring her previous statement. ''If that is an apology, I accept. I have work to do, the door is behind you'' she said and returned to her paper work. He just sat there, looking at her with a look that creeped her out. ''Was there something else?'' she asked with a sigh, ''have breakfast with me?'' he asked with a small smile. Catherine looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, ''excuse me?'' she gasped at him. He shrugged, ''we usually go for breakfast after our shifts. I'm asking if you're up for breakfast after our shift in the morning'' he explained. Catherine shook her head, ''listen Gil. I appreciate that you came here but I have to be home afterwards. Lindsay will be waiting for me. Rain check'' she said and returned to her paper work.

Grissom sat there for a couple more seconds before leaving. Afterwards, she sighed deeply and put her head in her hands. This shift was going to be hard, especially since she'll need to be around him and Sara. She shook her head to clear her mind and returned to her paper work, not realising that he was watching her from across the hall.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? I love reviews, whether they are positive or negative, so please don't be shy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to _RosePetal7_ for the review, as well as everybody who has taken the time to read the first chapter ! It is greatly appreciated ! :)**

**Here is the next chapter, in Grissom's POV. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please don't be shy, leave a review ! :)**

* * *

He freaked out. What else was he supposed to do? He wakes up next to the woman of his dreams and doesn't remember how he got there or what happened during the night? Did they have sex? It's a possibility, but he doesn't know for sure. Did he like the idea of having sex with her? A thousand times yes! That was not the reason as to why he freaked out though; what conflicts him the most, is that he might have cheated on Sara. He vowed to never cheat on the women in his life and he was afraid he had done just that.

He had tried to talk to her but she was cold and distant with him, going as far as refusing breakfast with him. She looked so sad, so broken and before he could try to help her, she put up a wall of ice between them. The last thing he wanted was for their friendship to be ruined; they had an amazing relationship, they could trust each other no matter what, they could look at one another and know what each other were thinking. He had fallen in love with her over the course of the past years but seeing the men she went for, he figured he'd never have a chance. Besides, he was married to his job, what would be the chances that he'd make her happy?

2 weeks had passed since the 'incident', as he liked to think of it as, and Catherine still hadn't talked to him and if she did, she was cold and distant. The team had started to figure out that something was wrong between the two but thankfully kept it to themselves. Grissom didn't want to have to lie to his team.

He had always watched Catherine from afar, whether she was in the lab, her office, or the field, he watched her. He looked at her beautiful face, the perfectness of her skin, her hair that shimmered in the light. She never knew he observed her and Grissom wanted to keep it that way.

At that moment, he watched as Nick went into her office. He sat on her desk next to her and she smiled at whatever he was saying, then she laughed. The sound of her laugh found its way to Grissom, who relished in it; he hadn't heard it since the 'incident' and it felt good to hear it once more. They were talking, she looked happy. Grissom felt an inexplicable anger swell up in him; he wanted to in there and tell Nick to go somewhere else, he wanted to hit Nick for being close to her. It was jealousy, he was jealous because Nick was able to make her laugh when it used to be him. He was jealous because it was almost as if they were flirting and he hated it.

''Grissom?'' asked a small voice beside him. He turned to look at her, at Sara. He smiled, ''you OK? You looked a little angry'' she asked. He shook his head, ''I'm fine, Sara. Nothing to worry about'' he answered before making his way to his office. Sara followed him, ''what's going on between you two anyways?'' she asked as she sat down. Grissom looked at her over his glasses, and shrugged. Sara sighed and looked over at some of the jars on his shelf, ''Grissom. It's not a secret that the two of you had a fallout. You were staring at her and Nick. What is going on?'' she asked before looking back at him. Grissom sat down and passed a hand over his face, ''just a fallout. We've known each other a long time and things like this happen'' he said with another shrug.

''I know you miss her and you know that I don't mind your friendship with her. Like you said, you've known each other for a long time, but I hate that you seem miserable lately and that she's the cause for it. Why don't you two go out for breakfast like you used to, and talk about it?'' said Sara. Grissom could do nothing but smile at her. Sara had been in love with him for a long time and for a while Grissom believed he loved her back, he knew deep in his heart that Catherine was the only one for him. ''She doesn't want breakfast. Besides, when she's ready, she'll find me. I know Catherine inside and out, I can basically see how she thinks. I'll just give her the space she needs'' he explained. Sara didn't seem to be convinced, ''if you say so'' she said as she got up, placed a kiss on his lips and left.

Grissom smiled at her and watched her leave. He felt somebody watching him and looked ahead; Catherine was staring at him and the sadness in her eyes made his heart constrict. He started to get up but she left without a second glance at him. He made his way to the door and watched her walk away. She put a hand on Nick's shoulder and continued to walk to her office. Nick followed her and then closed the door. Grissom felt the jealousy once more. He sat down with a heavy sigh, 'why did she look so sad?' he thought. He shook his head and put his head in his hands. Sara was right, he did miss her, more than anything. He'd had fallouts with her before and she always came back to him, he just hoped that this time she'd come back to him once more.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I love reviews so please don't be shy ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for clarification; I'm not getting into any seasons. I might make allusions to a season or another but it's not really set into any one of them. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

''Go see him'' he said with a sigh, ''You miss him, he misses you. Make up already''. Catherine shook her head. Nick was right, she did miss him but she was hurt. His comment had hurt her, his reaction had hurt her. Sure he had apologized but she still felt hurt. According to her OB/GYN, they hadn't slept together; they simply fell asleep, basically naked, in bed with one another. She felt relieved but in a way, she didn't but in the end, it was best for the two that they hadn't.

''Babe, please. Put the poor guy out of his misery! Go talk to him!'' said Nick, almost whining but in a playful tone. Catherine couldn't help but laugh. 'Why did we ever break up?' she wondered, 'yeah, I remember now. I wasn't ready to commit' she thought. She smiled and decided to go see him. Nick went off to talk to Warrick while she walked to his office. She thought about asking him to breakfast, and talk over everything but stopped when she saw him in his office with Sara, kissing.

Sara left, not noticing Catherine just standing there with wide eyes. She saw Grissom look at Sara with content, a small twinkle appeared in his eyes, a tell-sign he was happy. Then he looked at her, but Catherine just left to head back to her office. She passed a hand on Nick's shoulder when she passed by him and continued her way. Nick, getting the message, followed her and closed the door to her office.

She broke down. She slid down to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. Nick knelt behind her and gathered her in his arms, trying his best to soothe her. ''He truly loves Sara'' she gasped out. She felt Nick sigh as he stroked her hair and her back, ''of course he'd never love me. I'm an ex-stripper. He's too ashamed of me'' she continued as she cried.

Nick didn't even try to contradict her, he'd been in this position with Catherine before, whenever a guy broke her heart or she had trouble with Lindsay. Nick had become her best friend after their break up, second to Grissom of course, and he was alright with it, even if he sometimes wanted more. After she had calmed down, he made her stand so she could sit on the couch. ''Catherine, nobody here cares that you used to be a stripper. It's in the past'' he said quietly. She sighed loudly and nodded, his words getting through to her.

''If he loves Sara, then let him in as a friend. Isn't it better to be friends than be nothing?'' he asked. Catherine smiled, ''Yeah. You're right as always! You up for breakfast?'' she asked as she looked at him. He laughed out loud, ''sure. Why not'' he said as he shook his head. The strawberry blond was something; crying her eyes out one minute, then craving breakfast the next. It was all Catherine.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

''Ready to go?'' asked Sara as she appeared in his doorframe. He nodded and gathered his things. He was about to pick up the cage to his spider when Sara made a noise. ''What?' he asked, ''leave the spider here. We don't need to take it with us'' she said. He huffed and left with her. They decided on the way to stop at the Diner where they usually had breakfast with the team, they were too tired to make breakfast themselves.

They entered the Diner and saw at the back the team. Catherine and Nick were sitting on one side, Greg and Warrick on the other, and Brass had a chair in the middle. They were laughing at something Brass was saying. Grissom moved towards them, ''- I'm telling you, stupidest thing ever! The guys looked at each other and just ran off. So naturally we run after them. And where do they lead us? Straight to their meth lab'' said Jim. The team laughed, Grissom chuckled. ''Hey Gris, Sara. Find a seat and join us'' said Warrick. Brass moved over towards Nick, letting Grissom and Sara sit by Warrick. ''I don't know about you guys, but it's been a hell of a while since we all sat together like this'' said Greg. ''Tell me about it. You guys were starting to make Ecklie's team look like a family'' said Brass with a dry chuckle.

Right then, Catherine's phone rang. She looked at it and shook her head, ''it's Lindsay. I gotta go'' she said. Brass and Nick moved to let her pass, she hugged them both and waved the the rest. Grissom decided it was his chance to talk to her so he went after her. He stopped her at her car.''Catherine, wait'' he said. She turned to look at him, ''Can't we talk? Please? It's been two weeks'' he said, pleading with her. She sighed and looked at the passing cars behind him, ''meet me here for breakfast tomorrow morning'' she said before climbing into her car and leaving.

He went back in, ''about damned time'' said Warrick as he sat down. Grissom gave him a look, ''I know you two have been friends for a while, but sometimes you two act like kids'' said Greg. Grissom glared at him, ''if my memory serves me well, you were putting straws up your nose and cutting out small pieces of paper to stick in your mouth while you were dancing to heavy metal last year'' said Grissom. The team started to laugh as they remembered the time Greg was a lab tech.

Grissom watched the team talk and laugh, and had to admit it had been a long time since they had been together as a team. He hoped that things would be better between him and Catherine after tomorrow, he really did miss her and wanted them to be the friends they used to be. He didn't know if Nick and Catherine were together. He hoped that they were, for Catherine's sake -she deserved to be happy. In another way though, he hoped that they weren't, he felt jealous at the thought of Nick with her. 'Don't be selfish' said a voice in his head, 'if you can be with Sara, she can be with Nick'. Grissom agreed with the voice but it didn't stop him from wishing she'd be with him instead.

* * *

**So, I made a small twist involving Nick. No worries, it will be a Grillows fic in the very near future, but for now I'm just playing around a bit. **

**I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews (great thanks to RosePetal7 and Jannet525 - it is more than greatly appreciated!) Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, it boosts me to continue writing, lets me know if my story is well received or not. So please, leave a comment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I changed my penname _(formerly known as xxHawkeye)_. I apologize and hope it won't confuse anybody. **

* * *

Grissom sat at the diner and waited. He looked at his watch for the hundreth time in the past five minutes. He knew she had finished her night, he just hoped she would actually show up. Half an hour later, she arrived and sat down in front of him. He smiled at her, ''took you a while'' he said. She shrugged, ''had paperwork to finish'' she said. He nodded his head, understanding that paperwork was an important part of their work.

They ordered their breakfast and waited in an awkward silence. ''How you been?'' he asked her, feeling like something should be said. She looked at him, ''fine. How about you?'' she asked. He got the feeling that she was distant and he didn't like that; he wanted their friendship to be renewed, not continue to break.

They're breakfast arrived and they ate in another awkward silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. ''Can we address the elephant in the room please?'' said Grissom suddenly, not able to stand the silence anymore. '' I miss you Catherine. You're my best friend and this has gone too long. Can we go back to how we were please?'' he continued. She put a couple bills on the table and headed out.

He followed her and before she could reach her car she turned around and slapped him hard. He looked at her with a surprised look, not knowing how to feel about what had just happened. ''Catherine-'' he started but she stopped him with a look. ''I'm your supposed best friend, yet you don't tell me that your dating. You freak out on me when you think we slept together, which by the way, we didn't. I had it confirmed at my OB/GYN'' she said before turning around and continued to her car.

Grissom followed her and turned her around. She opened her mouth but he took the advantage and kissed her. She stiffened but after a moment melted into the kiss. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, a small moan escaping her. He pushed her against her car and they parted momentarily to breath. He laid his forehead on hers and sighed deeply, feeling content. ''Do you have any idea what you do to me?'' he asked. She chuckled dryly, ''I'm at a loss here Gil, you throw a fit when you think we slept together, and then you kiss me. I'm confused'' she said as she stroked his cheek.

He leaned into her hand, ''We've been friends for almost twenty years. I've had your back since then and it hasn't changed. The only thing that changed is my feelings for you; you went from being a witness to a co-worker to a friend and then my best friend'' he said a little breathless. She looked him in the eyes, ''and now?'' she asked quietly, ''now I want more from you'' he answered her before capturing her lips once more.

After a few minutes they separated again and looked at each other. No words were exchanged as they got into their cars and drove to their respective places. Grissom entered his townhouse and stiffened when he saw Sara sitting on the couch. ''Hey, everything go all right with breakfast?'' she asked as she saw him. ''Yeah'' he said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and guilty. He didn't know how to tell Sara he'd been in love with Catherine for years and now he was doing something about it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, Catherine arrived at the lab feeling better than she had in weeks. ''Hey Kitty Cat'' said a voice behind her. She smiled and turned around. Nick put an arm around her shoulder and walked with her to her office. ''So, how was breakfast?'' he asked casually. She smiled and closed the door to her office, ''you will never guess'' she said with a smile. He smiled and hugged her fiercely.

''I can take a guess based on the smile you've got plastered on your face'' he said. He sat on the corner of her desk as she fell down in her chair. ''We kissed'' she said with a blush. He raised his eyebrows, ''kissed? I thought he was with Sara'' he asked. She shook her head, ''he is. We didn't exactly talk'' she said. He gasped, ''Catherine, please tell me you two didn't sleep together?'' he asked cautiously. She laughed, ''oh dear God no. We just kissed'' she said with a happy sigh.

''Well, I'm happy for you!'' he said as he gave her another hug. Catherine was practically glowing, she was beyond happy. She'd been in love with that man for years and she finally had him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sighed and got up, having hardly slept the previous night. He felt horrible for having kissed Catherine and not telling Sara, he wasn't the kind of guy to cheat on his partner. ''You're up early'' she said as she came up behind him. He turned and looked at her, ''Sara. We need to talk'' he said quietly with a saddened look. Sara simply smiled and looked over at the apartment.

''You're in love with Catherine, I know'' she said as she sat down. Grissom closed his eyes and shook his head, ''how?'' he asked quietly. She stayed quiet and he looked over at her, ''I always knew. Everybody knows. I figured out recently that she shared your feelings'' she answered him with a sad smile. He moved towards her, ''Sara. I am so sorry. Never in a thousand years would I imagine something like this to happen'' he said in a quivering voice. She smiled and then kissed him lightly, ''I understand. You two belong together'' she said before leaving him standing in his kitchen.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom made his way to Catherine's office as he arrived at the lab. He shut the door to her office and sat on the edge of her desk. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. ''I broke up with Sara'' he said sadly. Catherine sighed and reached for his hand. She rubbed her thumb in circles, ''I'm sorry Gil'' she said. He shook his head and knelt in front of her, ''Catherine. I love you. I can't deny it and she can't either'' he said. Catherine smiled as she passed a hand through his hair. ''We can be together now, so let's make the best of it. How about we take the weekend, go somewhere for a couple days?'' he asked with a boyish smile. Catherine smiled and kissed him, ''20 years too late, but better late than never'' she said.

* * *

**I love reviews, so please don't be shy! Leave a review, it will be more than greatly appreciated ! :)**

**So here is the last chapter of this fic, I am thinking about writing a sequel but I haven't fully decided yet, perhaps if I get more reviews I'll think about writing a sequel; Anyhow I'll let you guys decide.**


End file.
